Hide and Seek
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: o.o Una historia muuuy rara, Reeditada por algunos problemillas ñ.ñ u.u mejor lean ¬¬ mala pa los summarys xD gomenzai! porque puse el fic en lenguaje equivocado gomen -.-UUU [Misterio y Drama]


**Shinrine: nOn Hello aquí Shi-chan trayendoles un nuevo fic (¬¬ crei que jamas volveria decir esto xDDDD) esta vez ¬w¬ es de misterio o.o bueno o algo asi…**

**Takao: ÙOÚ lo sabia tuvimos que esperar muuuucho para que sacaras un nuevo fic ¬¬¬ pero viniendo de ti no es novedad JA! ¬¬**

**Omi: o.o estrenamos fic… genial nOn saludos a todos…-Omi alza la mano como si estuviera en la TV- mamá! Puedes verme n.n**

**Shinrine: ¬¬ Omi baja la mano como sea no te pueden ver ¬¬ caray**

**Omi: Mami! Mira es un nuevo fic veeme aquí toy nwn!**

**Shinrine: u.u me rindo mejor vamos con el fic!**

**ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LA PELICULA DE "HIDE AND SEEK" MEJOR CONOCIDA EN MÉXICO COMO MENTE SINIESTRA SI NO LA HAN VISTO n.n LEAN EL FIC Y SI YA LA VIERON PUES TAMBIEN LEAN EL FIC POR QUE NO ES IGUAL XDDDDD**

**DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AOKI TAKAO Y LOS USO SIN FIN DE LUCRO**

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

"**Hide and Seek"**

**Cap. I**

**by Shinrine Tsukiyono**

"**_...La larga noche no se hace esperar y tu bello rostro yace cubierto de aquel liquido carmesí… aquel liquido recorre tus suaves mejillas, aun estan calidas como si no hubiera pasado nada, tu rostro yace de costado... parece como si durmieras, tu expresión es una calma completa, no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo, tu cuerpo desnudo aun estaba tibio, aun estaba en calma… todo estaba en calma, aquella calma que solo fue rota por el sonido de tu sangre cayendo atrevez de aquellas paredes que en ese dia vieron tu muerte…"_**

Las calles comienzan a desvanecerse en lo que sera una larga noche, la gente comienza a desaparecer de ellas, es tarde ya, las luces mercuriales comienzan a prenderse… aquella noche era alumbrada por una bella luna llena, la cual era hermosa, aquella luna nunca hubiera podido anunciar lo que en una pequeña casa acontecia…

"!Veamos juraria que en esta habitación habia un niño llamado Kain, parece que esta escondido, donde puedes estar, mmm bajo la cama…!" En aquella habitación se hallaba una señora joven que buscaba a su hijo de nombre Kain aquel chico era muy alegre e hiperativo y solia jugar mucho con su madre, su juego favorito era las escondidas…

"!¿Donde puedes estar, no esta en la debajo de la cama… ahhh (se oyen ruidos en el closet) puede ser que el pequeño al que busco este aquí!"-

La señora Hiwatari sabia de vez en cuando en donde estaba su hijo pero el pequeño siempre encontraba la manera de despistarla, pero como buena madre no le era molesto el tener que buscar a su hijo en lugar diferente cada dia…

(el pequeño niño se acerca a su madre por detrás… estaba escondido atrás de la puerta de entrada) –"!Mami! jajajaja sorpresa, apuesto que no me habias buscado detrás de la puerta verdad…!"- Kain era el nombre de aquel pequeño, era el unico hijo del matrimonio Hiwatari, su padre Kai estaba en el trabajo, la relacion de el con su madre era muy buena, o al menos eso pensaba el pequeño quien se divertia asutando a su madre…

"!Kain! ahhh me asustaste de gran manera hijo, no sabes que es malo asustar de esa manera a tu madre, puedes hacer que me infarte, pero al menos ganaste el juego y sabes cual sera tu premio (le da un gran abrazo al niño)…!"- El matrimonio Hiwatari se habia asentado en aquel barrio desde hace tiempo, el señor de casa casi siempre llegaba tarde y para aquellas hora el pequeño Kain ya estaba en la cama…

"!Esta bien, jovencito es hora de dormir (lo carga en sobre sus hombros) vaya ya pesas mucho…!"- Aquella escena era muy tierna, la señora Hiwatari, llevo a su hijo a su cama, y antes de arroparlo siempre le sonria y le hacia muecas asi el chico se reiria y siempre tendria muy felices sueños…

"!Jajaja mami, eres muy graciosa, oye mami, la gente tiene que morir algun dia cierto!"- Aquella pregunta era como una de tantas, las madres siempre han tenido que estar en constante batallas contra este tipo de preguntas, como responderle a tu hijo, que algun dia las personas tienen que morir e incluso decirle que sus padres algun dia tambien moririan…

"!(mira a su hijo con una seria) Pues mira hijo, la gente algun dia muere, pero tal vez esa no es la palabra correcta, tal vez solo se van para renacer en algun lugar mejor… al menos debes pensar en eso si alguna vez a una persona morir…!"-Las palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar pero aquel pequeño era demasiado curioso, aquella curiosidad terminaria al final por desaparecer aquella noche…

La joven madre apago el foco del cuarto después de darle el beso de buenas noches a su hijo, sabia que lo veria a la mañana siguiente pero aquella pregunta que su hijo le hizo esa noche la hizo pensar, penso si ella soportaria el ver a uno de sus seres queridos morir, ademas aquella hermosa noche no duraria para siempre asi que se dispuso a ir a su habitación en espera de su marido quien no tardaria en llegar…

"!Mami! deja la puerta abierta, sabes que me da miedo las oscuridad!"-Las palabras del niño avisaron a la despistada madre quien estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, su hijo siempre habia sido un niño muy valiente y demasiado despierto para su edad pero en los niños siempre estara el miedo ante situaciones que no conocen y una de esas situaciones seria la oscuridad al no poder ver nada…

"!Lo siento Kain, no se que estaba pensado, dejare la puerta entre abierta, ahora descansa, y dulces sueños… te vere…por la mañana!"- Las palabras de la señora Hiwatari no fueron ninguna novedad, sabia que a la mañana siguiente veria a su hijo, pero algo en ella esta dudosa… realmente despertaria a la mañana siguiente…

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

Un carro se diviza en el camino rumbo a la casa de los Hiwatari, dentro el un joven maduro esta frente al volante, viene distraido con el regalo que le compro a su hijo, un pequeño perrito que yacia en una caja en el asiento trasero, aquel cachorro hacia demasiado ruido, por lo que el joven de desesperaba y tapaba la caja donde venia el canino…

"!Espero que este regalo le guste a Kain, aunque no se si darselo porque se que entre los dos destruiran la casa y eso no le gustara a su mama jajaj..!"-

El carro dio vuelta en una esquina, para llegar a una residencia muy lujosa al sur de aquella ciudad, se notaba que le familia era de muy buena posición economica ya que a la entrada de la casa se hallaba una barra enorme cubierta de muchas clases de plantas, y dentro se podia ver una estructura de amplias dimensiones y con demasiadas ventanas signo de que dentro de la casa habia muchas habitaciones…

En la puerta principal se hallaba el numero de la casa asi como el nombre de la familia que la habitaba… aquella familia acaudalada habia vivido mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, fue muy extraño saber que fue lo que paso aquel dia…

¡"Bien hemos llegado, vaya este cachorrito pesa mas de lo que pense, espero que no crezca demasiado sino tendremos que ir pensando en las remodelaciones de la casa-¡" Aquel joven señor entro a la casa, las puertas automaticas de la cochera se habian cerrado, llevaba en su manos la caja que contenia al pequeño animal, mas ya era tarde asi que dejo al cachorro frente a la habitación de su hijo, tal vez los ruidos en la madrugada despertarian al pequeño y veria su gran sorpresa…

Aquel joven camino hacia la habitación de su el y de su esposa, mientras caminaba iba desabotando su camisa y aflojando la corbata, lucia exhausto por la larga jornada de trabajo, su tez era blanca y muy fina, sus cabellos de color grisaceo azulado lucian algo despeinados era obvio que habia tenido un dia muy pesado…

"!Vaya, que bueno que llegaste Kai, pense que te veria hasta mañana como se esta volviendo una costumbre el verte solo por las mañanas, no me sorprenderia que esta vez hubieras hecho lo mismo…!"-Kai era el nombre de aquel joven, y era notorio el tono de sarcasmo que uso la señora Hiwatari al hacer notar su tardanza, tal vez su matrimonio de varios años no era tan bueno como su pequeño hijo creia…

"!No empiezes, no ves que Kain esta dormido, ademas no es para que pienses mal, tuve demasiado trabajo y realemente no quiero hablar de ello…!"- Kai odiaba aquellas leves discusiones que cada noche tenia con su esposa, aquellas rencillas producto de las dudas de fidelidad por parte de la señora de la casa, le molestaban de gran manera, asi que no era raro que el solo se cambiara y se acostara dandole la espalda…

"!En la mañana hablamos con mas calma, mientras trata de dormir y deja de pensar ideas locas…-¡" Estas palabras fueron las ultimas antes de que el joven Hiwatari se diera media vuelta dandole la espalda a la mujer, quien ante esta accion solo dijo una palabras antes de apagar la pequeña lampara que se hallaba a un costado suyo…

"!Si, mañana sera otro dia… como siempre…!"- Mientras ella pronunciaba estas palabras, se apagaba la pequeña lampara, los ruidos de la noche comenzaron a oirse como las pequeñas ramas de los arboles que solian golpear de vez en cuando la ventana pero aquella noche no fue eso lo que cambio la vida de Kai y su pequeño hijo…

Era de madrugada cuando un pequeño animal deambulaba por la casa de los Hiwatari, se habia salido de su caja, tomo rumbo hacia la habitación principal donde dormia el matrimonio, el pequeño cachorrito no hacia demasiado ruido, ya que se encontraba explorando el lugar y sus pisadas pasaban de estar percibidas por la alfombra de aquel camino…

El animalito continuo su marcha hasta cruzar la habitación, escondia los pequeños ruidos de su olfato y sus patas con el ruido de los arboles que golpeaban la ventana y llego hasta el baño que estaba en un cuarto dentro de la misma enorme habitación… al llegar ahí comenzo a percibir un extraño olor el cual provenia de la tina la cual comenzaba a chorrear algunas gotas de agua que caian…cuando de pronto el animal comenzo a ladrar muy fuerte tanto que desperto a quien se hallaba en la habitación…

Kai se levanto de inmediato, no sabia de donde provenian aquellos ladridos, era demasiado tarde para que un perro ladrara, pero de pronto recordo el cachorrito que le trajo a su hijo y fue cuando volteo a ver a su lado, sin hallar a su esposa en ese lugar…

Aquel joven corria desesperado hacia donde los ladridos del canino le indicaban cuando de pronto llego al baño, en el piso se hallaba un sendero de sangre que corria desde el final del cuarto donde se hallaba la tina, aquel perrito se hallaba mirando hacia arriba de la tina, ladraba con toda su fuerza, y aunque la mirada de Kai se hallaba atonita podia verse la figura de alguien detrás de aquella cortina para baño…

Kai camino lentamente rumbo a aquella tina, cada paso que daba era marcado por la sangre, aquella densa sangre que se mezclo con el agua la cua cai desde aquel brazo que era lo unico visible fuera de la tina…cuando el joven de cabellera platinada corrio la cortina del baño nunca se imagino ver aquella tina llena de sangre, aquella sangre que caia de todos lados no pertenecia a nadie mas… solo a ella…

"!PORQUE, PORQUE LO HICISTE!"- Kai sostuvo el cuepo de su esposa quien yacia sin vida en aquella tina, el agua comenzo a caer por todos lados, aquel rojo carmesí quedo impregnado en todas la paredes del cuarto… pero mas que nada comenzaba a dejar un sendero en el suelo el cual llegaba a la puerta de este…

Los penetrantes ladridos del canino eran mas fuertes, un pequeño se hallaba en la puerta del cuarto, sus diminutos pies se hallaban manchados de aquel liquido carmesí, su mirada estaba perdida… lo que veia ante sus ojos era a su padre llorando ante el cadáver de su madre…

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

**Shinrine: o.o lo se, lo se ¬¬ esperaban Yaoi, lo siento por aquellas que esperaban que Kai estuviera casado con otro xDDD pero bueno al menos se mulio la esposa xDDD, se aceptan comentarios o sugerencias acerca del fic xDDD y si quieren saber que pasa ¬w¬ no se pierdan el prox. Capitulo nOn**

**Takao: ¬¬ oye mas te vale que salga yo ehhhhh!**

**Shinrine-le da un zape- callese ¬¬ o te hago tortura china ¬¬**

**Takao: ¬¬ asi pues te demando por daño ajeno xDDD**

**Shinrine: ¬¬ este mendigo morenito por todo me quere demandar uOu**

**Omi: nOn es que ese es su trabajo xDD**

**Takao: Bien dicho carnal xDDDD**

**Shinrine: uOu oshh bueno mejor ya me voy**

**TAKE CARE! SEE YA!**

**MATTA KONDO NE!**


End file.
